


How Can I Trust You?

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Ishbal | Ishval, Riza and Roy fight, Roy's betrayal of Riza's trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza and Roy reunite in Ishval after her father's death.





	How Can I Trust You?

Riza couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Roy Mustang, her father’s student, the successor to Flame Alchemy, was here in Ishval. He was fighting in this godforsaken war, and using the alchemy she’d entrusted to him, the alchemy he’d  _ promised  _ he’d only use for good. Her father’s research, research that should have been used for helping others and benefitting society, was being used for murder.

She almost shot him then and there. The crime of killing a superior officer didn’t seem nearly as bad as the murders he was committing. He was a monster. He’d broken her trust. He’d  _ promised _ her. She could feel her hands trembling, though from hurt or rage she couldn’t tell.

“I… I need to go sit for a while. Can you watching things for me?” She turned to the other soldier, some enlisted man. He couldn’t understand. She tried to keep the tremble from her voice, and he seemed to understand.

“Of course, Hawkeye. Go take a break. I’ll be okay. Besides, our relief should be here soon.”

Riza nodded, saluted, and walked off deeper into the abandoned building. She buried her face in her hands, and sobbed.

***

He found her that night. She was sitting with the other Academy cadets, her rifle still close at hand. When he asked her to follow him, she almost said no, but the chance to get him alone, to confront him about this betrayal… It was too good to pass up.

“I’m sorry,” he began as they stopped just beyond the circles of firelight. Riza stopped him.

“How can I trust you? How could I ever trust you again?! You  _ promised _ me, Roy Mustang. You  _ promised  _ me and you  _ broke _ that promise!”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry, Riza. Believe me, I never wanted this. I didn’t want to use this gift for violence.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Roy sighed. “Hughes said it was you who saved us, earlier? You could have let me die.”

“And get in trouble for failing to save my superior officer and a State Alchemist? I think not. You’re not worth it.”

Roy chuckled, his laughter quiet and sad. “I never wanted this for you, Riza. You don’t deserve this. I… I’m sorry.” He reached out for her, but she pushed his hand away, and stormed off. She couldn’t take this right now. This wasn’t her friend. This wasn’t the boy she’d grown up with, the one who’d taught her little tricks on the sly.

 

Roy Mustang was dead. The man she left behind was a monster in her friend’s clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
